Le Prince et l'Ange
by Miss C.A.J
Summary: Le prince de la planète Vegeta en a assez que les filles ne voit que son titre, son argent... Mais ce soir là il voit la femme la plus belle qu'il n'est jamais vu, cependant une surprise l'attend, sa vie ne sera plus jamais comme avant après cette soirée.


Le Prince et l'Ange (DBZ):

L'histoire se passe sur la planéte Vegeta dans un univers parallèle au vrai, la planéte est toujours habité par des sayans, puissants guerriers, mais ils sont intelligent, civilisés, et ne recherchent pas la guerre et les conquêtes. Leur Roi Vegeta et la reine Bulma régnent ensemble paisiblement et ont deux enfants Trunks fils aîné et Bra la cadette. La famille Son est la famille qui comporte les plus puissants sayans suivi de près par la famille royale. Son Goku est le guerrier sayian le plus puissant, puis Vegeta, Son Gohan, le fils aîné de Goku ensuite le Prince Trunks et enfin Son Goten. Les deux familles ont toujours étaient étroitement liées, que ce soit par la rivalité entre Vegeta et Goku même si ils sont amis maintenant ou par amitié.

Amitié qui n'aurait jamais était aussi forte sans les femmes de leurs vies. D'abord Bulma qui l'amie d'enfance et meilleure amie de Goku et qui après avoir épousé Vegeta a largement contribuée à l'entente des deux hommes. Elle est la fille du plus grand scientifique de la planéte, avec qui elle travaille et à contribuer à rendre les guerriers plus puissants avec des machines d'entrainement et les armes qu'elle et son père leurs ont fournis. Bulma a toujours été riche, belle, intelligente et forte bien qu'elle ne participe pas aux batailles et qu'elle ne s'est jamais transformée en super sayian.

Chichi elle est la femme de Goku, elle n'est qu'à moitié sayian par sa mère, son père étant le roi d'une petite planéte conquise il y a des siècles. Son père étant un grand guerrier en son temps lui a toujours appris à se battre et un jour quand elle était petite, elle vit Goku en mission sur sa planéte quand ils étaient encore enfants et elle lui fit promettre de l'épouser plus tard, promesse qu'il oublia bien sûr. De son côté Chichi s'entraîna dur tout les jours et deviens une puissante guerrière bien qu'elle ne se transforme pas. Lors d'un tournoi organisé entre guerrier elle se retrouva face à Goku qui ne se souvenait plus d'elle, et malgrè les efforts et la détermination de Chichi, il gagna le combat mais finalement quand Chichi lui rappela sa promesse, il s'en souvint et épousa Chichi à la surprise de tous. Finalement après s'être battus côte à côte dans plusieurs bataille où Chichi prouva qu'elle était loin d'être faible, elle décida d'arrêter afin de se consacrer à leur enfant à naître, Gohan, onze ans plus tard ils eurent un second fils Goten.

Puis viens Videl, la femme de Gohan, fille d'un gouverneur, héros respecté du nom de Hercule, elle est plus forte que son père. Elle avait toujours était courageuse, fière et forte, si on lui demandait de l'aide elle sauvaient les gens et donnait une correction aux aggresseurs. Elle finit par rencontrer Gohan à l'Académie Orange qui forme les meilleurs futur combattant. Gohan avait caché de qui il était le fils et que lui même était le héros de la guerre contre Cell mais il était tellement puissant que tout le monde était étonné. Videl finit par découvrir son secret et ils devinrent vite proche et quelques temps plus tard ils se marièrent.

Bra, princesse de la planéte Vegeta, fille de Végéta et Bulma, petite soeur de Trunks. Elle a hérité de la beauté de sa mère et du caractère bien trempé de ses parents ce qui fesait des étincelles parfois. Elle est proche de son père qui est plus sévère avec Trunks, et elle arrivait à lui faire dire 'oui' les trois quarts du temps. Grâce à son ascendence elle est puissante et peut se transformer en super sayian s'il le faut, bien que les batailles ne soit pas son truc. Finalement elle avait tout comme sa mère auparavant, consolidé encore plus l'entente entre les deux familles en se fiançant avec Goten, de 8 ans son aîné et le meilleur ami de son frére, cela avait fait râler Végéta au début, après tout elle était sa fille adoré mais il l'avait accepté au final.

Enfin Pan, fille de Gohan et Videl, et petite-fille de Goku et Chichi, elle aussi a de qui tenir et se n'est pas pour rien qu'elle était la personne la plus forte de sa génération, garçons et filles confondus et a failli mettre son oncle Goten au tapis une fois. Sa meilleure amie était Bulma qui n'avait qu'un an de plus qu'elle et elle était quasiment inséparable à une période et parfois aussi maintenant.

A elles 5, elles pouvaient être plus effrayantes que les hommes de leurs vies et assuraient parfaitement leurs arrières dans les combats s'il le fallait tout en se défendant elles-même.

Ces deux grandes familles avaient d'autres héros de guerre comme amis, comptant la troisième famille la plus puissante de la planéte Vegeta. Krillin était lui aussi un ami d'enfance de Goku et Bulma, il avait épousé C18 une cyborg qui s'était retournée contre son créateur et avait permis aux sayians de gagner. Ensemble ils avaient eut une fille du nom de Marron qui trainait toujours avec Bulma et Pan, bien qu'elle ait quelques années de plus, ensemble elles formaient un trio d'enfer qui fesait les 400 coups plus jeunes et tournaient les têtes des garçons maintenant. Mais Marron s'était réçament mariée avec Uub, un guerrier sayian puissant, l'un des protégés de Goku, ce qui avait rassuré Krillin.

On pouvait aussi citer les héros, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Tortue Géniale... qui étaient leurs amis et une aide précieuse durant les batailles. Mais cela fesait des années qu'il n'y avait pas eut de guerre ou de conflits, l'Univers était enfin en paix, ce qui ne déplaisait à personne.

Comme tous les ans en Eté à une certaine date partout sur la planète on fëtait la victoire sur Majin Buubuu et pour les gens les plus important du monde ce tenait un bal au palais. Là-bas tout le monde s'activait sous les ordres expert de Bulma et Chichi.

Dans la chambre de Trunks qui ressemblait plus à un appartement de luxe qu'à une simple chambre, deux hommes discutaient d'un vaste sujet : les filles.

Attends, tu vas pas me dire que t'en as assez que toutes les filles soit à tes pieds et te cours après ! Fit Goten.

Si, c'est exactement ce que je dis.

Cela ne t'avait jamais dérangé avant.

Quand on sortaient draguer des filles ensemble, là c'était amusant, avant. Répliqua Trunks.

C'est sûr, d'ailleurs on embarquaient Uub dès qu'on le pouvaient pour le faire sortir un peu.

Il est tellement timide, qu'il arrivait pas à aligner deux mots avec une fille. Je me demande bien comment il à réussit à séduire Maroon.

Je dirais plutôt que c'est Maroon qui l'a séduit et telle qu'on l'a connait elle ne lui a laissée aucunes chances. Ricana Goten.

Je suis sûr que Uub ne savait même plus où et qui il était après qu'elle lui ait fait des avances ! Lança Trunks.

Après ces suppositions ils éclatèrent de rire et ne se calmèrent qu'après un bon moment.

Enfin ça ne résout pas mes problèmes. Repris Trunks.

Bah, tu trouveras peut-être la femme de ta vie ce soir au bal et comme ça tu arrêteras te plaindre de ton célibat à moi, avec un peu de chance tu ne seras plus le prince célibataire désespéré que tu es en ce moment. Dit ironiquement Goten.

Ha Ha. C'est justement ça mon pboblème, pour toutes les filles dehors je suis le « Prince célibataire », dès que je parle à une fille elle se met à bavait en pensant être la futur reine de VégétaSei. Parfois j'aimerais me faire passer pour quelqu'un de normal comme Gohan quand il a connu Videl.

C'est sûr il a eut de la chance et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Dit-il en souriant.

En parlant de ça, si tu blesses ma petite soeur, si mon père ne te réduit pas en charpie et que ma mère ne t'achèves pas si tu es miraculeusement toujours vivant, je peux te jurer que si il reste ne serait-ce qu'une miette de ton existence je l'exterminerai sans pitié. Fit sérieusement Trunks.

Oui je sais, on a déjà eut cette conversation et je tiens à dire que le sermon de ton père était assez effrayant c'est lui qui remporte la palme d'or haut la main mais il est suivit de très près par ta mère avec son chaleureux et encouragent sourire et son regard à glacer le sang qui dit clairement « Tu lui fait du mal, je te TUE ! ». Rétorqua Goten.

Ce qui provoqua le rire de son meilleur ami.

Oui, ils sont plutôt forts à ce jeu là, pour foutre les jetons !

Bon pour ton problème, si tu tiens tant que ça à passer inaperçu, tu n'auras pas de meilleure occasion que ce soir, après tout le thème de cette année c'est Bal Masqué.

T'as raison, faudrait que l'on se prépare au fait.

Ce qu'ils firent tout en continuant leur discussion.

Tout le monde s'amusait bien et Trunks, qui s'était déguisait en Prince, qui pourrait soupçonner le Prince sous un déguisement de Prince, essayait de devinait qui se cachait sous les masques des invités. Il avait déjà réussit à repérer sa mère et son père qui ne dansait pas très loin de là où il se tenait, il avait aussi vu sa soeur mais c'était plus du à la présence de Goten à ses côtés dont il connaissait le costume que son sens d'observation. Il cru reconnaître Gohan et Videl discutant avec Goku et Chichi, un peu plus loin C18 et Krillin à une table avec leur fille et leur nouveau gendre, et près du buffet Yamcha, Tenshinhan et leurs femme. Mais bizzarement il ne voyait pas Tortue géniale, il se dit qu'il devait être en train de draguait des jolie filles quelquepart.

Il traversait la salle lorsqu'il l'a vit, la plus belle fille qu'il ait jamais vu, elle portait une robe blanche sans manche tenu par de fine bretelles, le buste de la robe moulait parfaitement les formes de la jeune femme, puis à partir des hanches des couches de tissus en mousseline blanche se supperposaient, elle portait des chaussons blancs avec des rubans de la même couleur qui s'entrelaçaient sur ses chevilles. Dans le dos elle portait une paire d'ailes en plumes blanches scintillantes et de long cheveux noirs soyeux cascadaient dans son dos entre ses ailes. Elle avait les lèvres légérement rosés, portait un masque scintillant à l'image de ses ailes et ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond. Elle était belle à couper le souffle. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, elle était dos à lui, se pencha à son oreille en prenant garde aux ailes et lui murmura :

Bonsoir.

Elle sursauta, se retourna et à la grande surprise de Trunks soupira de soulagement quand elle le vit.

Salut Trunks. Tu t'amuses bien ce soir ?

Elle le connaissait ? Et cette voix pourquoi lui paraissait-elle famillière ? Ne laissant rien paraître de son étonnement il regarda attentivement son visage et y trouva sa réponse. Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué avant qu'il s'agissait d'elle ? Il était sous le choc mais se rendit compte qu'elle attendait une réponse. Alors il sourit et dit :

Tu sais au bout d'un moment les bals c'est plus si marrant, mais cette année ça va, j'essaie de devinait qui se cache sous chaque masque. Répondit-il d'un air mystérieux.

Et alors tu as trouvé qui à part moi ?

Mmh, pratiquement tout ceux que je connais.

Personne ne te résistes hein ? Rit-elle.

« Si toi. » Pensa t-il.

Tu sais que si je ne t'avais pas reconnu à tant tu te serais prit une giffle ! Quelle idéé de t'approchait comme ça.

Heureusement que tu m'as reconnu alors. Au fait tu es magnifique ce soir.

Merci, mais la prochaine fois oublie le 'au fait'. Je crois que ma grand-mère s'est mise en tête de me trouvais un petit-ami et ma mère voulait juste me faire ressembler à une fille ! Il me semble que je suis sensée être la princesse des cygnes ou je ne sais pas trop quoi, mais je suis pas sûre que ça y ressemble.

Je pensais que tu étais un ange. Fit sincérement Trunks.

J'aime bien cette interprétation. Rigola t-elle.

« Et moi j'adore ton rire. » pensa Trunks. « Non, non, non ! Mais à quoi je pense! On parle d'elle ! »

A ce moment là une musique douce s'éleva dans la pièce et Bulma et Végéta au centre de la piste de dance, commençèrent à danser gracieusement dans une valse, bientôt suivis par d'autres couples.

Alors voyons si je suis aussi forte que toi ! Là ce sont tes parents, là les miens, là mes grand-parents, là C18 et Krillin, mmh, là Uub et Maroon et là Yamcha et sa femme, ici Tenshinhan et Lunch et enfin nos deux meilleurs amis.

Eh bien, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire, vu qu'il ne reste que nous dans la bande. Pan, m'accorderais-tu cette dance ?

Demanda Trunks en s'inclinant légèrement et tendant sa main ouverte.

En fait il reste Maître Roshi. Fit malicieusement Pan.

Oh, tu veux que j'aille le chercher pour toi ?

Non merci, je préfére dancer avec toi, enfin si tu ne me marches pas sur les pieds. Rit-elle.

C'est plutôt moi qui devrait avoir peur de ça !

Eh! Fit Pan en le frappant à l'épaule. Puis elle attrapa sa main et dit : Allons-y !

Ils allèrent vers le centre de la piste et se mirent à danser. Ils se laissaient portaient par la musique et valsait divinement, Pan ferma les yeux pour apprécier encore plus la musique et se laissa guider par Trunks qui lui se perdait dans la contemplation de la jeune femme. Si bien qu'aucun des deux ne remarquèrent que tout le monde s'était arrêté de danser pour les regarder, même ceux qui ne dansait pas. Ils tourbillonés sur la piste, on aurait presque dit qu'il l'a survolés, ce qu'ils auraient pu faire, personne n'osait les déranger, ils avaient l'air irréel. Au bout d'un moment la musique cessa, Pan rouvrit les yeux, sourit et dit :

Finalement personne n'aura eu les pieds écrasés !

Pan, est-ce que c'est juste mon imagination ou tout le monde nous regarde ?

Pour une fois ce n'est pas toi, ça te dis de tenter une échapée vers le buffet, je meurs de faim.

Moi aussi, et je ne ferai pas de remarque sur le 'pour une fois'.

Pan éclata de rire et suivit Trunks vers le buffet, les invités eux retournèrent à leurs occupations.

Arrivés au buffet, ils mirent tout ce qu'ils pouvait dans leur assiettes respective et allèrent s'assoirent à une table libre où ils commençèrent à engloutir la nourriture.

Je ne savais pas que vous sortiez ensemble ! S'exclama Chichi.

On ne sort pas ensemble. Dit Pan entre deux bouchées.

Pourtant vous avez passé une parti de la soirée ensemble ! Lança Bra, approuvée par Goten.

Et vous avez dansé ensemble. Ajouta Videl.

Ciel ! Si seulement j'avais su avant ce que cela impliquait d'inviter une fille à danser, je ne l'aurait jamais fait. Fit Trunks sur un faux ton mélodramatique.

Oh! Et moi qui pensait que c'était du sérieux entre nous ! Renchérit Pan entrant dans le jeu.

Je pense que tout le monde à comprit, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Dit tranquillement Bulma.

Finalement Chichi, Videl et Bulma partirent en laissant Pan et Trunks avec Bra et Goten, ils furent ensuite rejoins par Maroon et Uub. Ils passèrent la fin de la soirée ensemble.

Quand Trunks rentra dans sa chambre il n'avait qu'une chose en tête, Pan. Il ne cessait de se remémorer son visage, son corps, sa voix, son rire, elle. Mais il pensait aussi que justement il s'agissait de Pan, cela l'a rendait intouchable. Même une fois endormi, il ne fit que rêver d'elle. Lorsqu'il se réveilla il ne savait plus trop où il en était mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'épencher sur des problèmes de coeur. Après avoir prit un rapide petit déjeuner, il fila à la salle d'entraînement du Palais. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'il y avait un peu plus de monde que d'habitude, Trunks se souvint alors que tout les mois pendant une semaine des étudiants en dernière année à l'académie Orange, tous les ans s'était pareils, il oubliai toujours leurs venus. Même lui avait fait ce stage lors de sa dernière année mais, étant donné qu'il habitait au palais il avait l'habitude de s'entraîner ici. D'ailleurs contrairement à son père qui ne se montrait pas de la semaine dans cette salle qui était pourtant sa préféré ( pratiquement à égalité avec sa chambre, d'après Bulma), lui aimé bien observer la nouvelle génération travailler, tout en s'entraînant.

Ce mois-ci il y avait environ 10 élèves, six garçons et quatre filles, l'une d'elle dos à lui, qui avait de longs cheveux noirs attachés, se battait contre une autre fille et lui m'était la pâtée avec une facilitée déconcertante. Au bout d'un moment, les partenaires changeait et à chaque nouveau combat, la jeune femme gagnait sans le moindre problème que l'adversaire soit fille ou garçon. Soudain après l'avoir observé, ou du moins son dos, il fut prit d'un sentiment de déjà vu et se rapprocha de la jeune femme pour confirmer ses doutes. Il put alors voir son visage déterminé alors qu'elle donnait une raclée à son sixième adversaire, un garçon cette fois, et oui, c'était bien elle, sa Pan.

« 'sa' Pan, non mais qu'est-ce que je pense moi, si elle m'entendait elle me mettrait au tapis ! Tiens sa me donne une idée ! » Pensa t-il. Il s'avança vers elle et dit tout haut :

Tu devrais ménager un peu tes camarades Pan.

Pan se retourna en souriant, reconnaissant la voix.

Je ne pense pas que des ennemis nous ménagerais si on étaient en guerre Trunks. Et il faut bien que je m'entraîne sérieusement ! Répondit-elle.

Un point pour toi. Mais si tu tiens tant que ça à t'entraîner sérieusement ça te dis un combat contre moi ? Tu pourras y aller à fond comme ça.

Génial ! Tu vas pouvoir constater mes progrès de tes propres yeux.

Les autres étudiants avaient cessés leur combat pour regarder celui de Trunks et Pan, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'ils avaient l'occasion de voir un guerrier tel que le Prince. Les garçons avaient l'air partagés entre jalousie, admiration et respect alors que toutes les filles, à part Pan, bavait devant Trunks avec adoration.

Quand tu veux. Lança Trunks tranquillement.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Pan qui attaqua Trunks. Au bout de dix minutes Trunks finit par immobiliser Pan, en la mettant littéralement au tapis, il avait gagné. Il se pencha alors vers Pan et lui murmura à l'oreille :

J'ai gagné. Mais tu as fais des progrès depuis la dernière fois.

On entendit alors une voix venant de l'autre bout de la salle crier :

TRUNKS !

Il se retourna pour voir Végéta l'appelait et il se releva.

Je doit y aller, entraîne toi bien, ange. Fit Trunks.

Tu peux être sûr que la prochaine fois je te battrais ! Cria t-elle en retour au jeune homme.

Tu peux toujours rêver. Répondit-il déjà loin d'elle.

Il se retourna et vit Pan lui adresser une grimace puis un sourire éblouissant qui failli lui faire percuter quelqu'un. 'Si elle me sourit comme ça la prochaine fois que l'on se bat, je vais perdre, d'ailleurs je me suis déconcentré plus d'une fois lors du duel et si je ne m'étais pas repris à temps, j'aurais perdu mais elle a quelque chose de désarment. Une minute 'est de Pan dont il est question, je ne peut pas penser à elle comme ça !'

Trunks en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de son père qui le fixa bizzarement.

Quoi ? Demanda Trunks.

Rien. Dépêches-toi on a des choses à faire. Répondit le roi en reprenant son air habituel.

Pendant ce temps là les étudiants de l'Académie Orange n'en revenait pas de la chance qu'ils avaient eut, voir le Prince et le Roi la même matinée et ils avaient même pu voir le premier se battre ! Les filles elles avaient des questions en tête dont Pan en fesait les frais.

Depuis quand tu connais le Prince ?

Pourquoi il t'as appelée ange ?

Vous sortez ensemble ?

Tu connais ses parents ?

Et calmez vous un peu ! Pour répondre à vos questions je connais Trunks depuis que je suis née, lui et mon oncle me surnomme 'ange' depuis que je suis petite, non on ne sort pas ensemble et oui je connais ses parents. Au cas où vous l'auriez oubliés je suis la petite fille de Son Goku et Bra est ma meilleur amie ! Dit Pan exaspérée.

Elle avait dit la vérité pour pratiquement toutes les questions, son oncle Goten ne l'avaient jamais appelé 'ange' et c'était la première fois que Trunks l'appelait ainsi. 'Pas de quoi en faire un plat, il m'a dit ça seulement à cause de mon costume d'hier. C'est pas parce que j'avais le bégin pour lui quand j'étais plus jeune que c'est réciproque maintenant ! Faut que j'arrête de me faire des films. Et avec ses idiotes qui gloussent ça arrange pas les choses !' Pensa t-elle. Sur ce elle se remit à l'enntraînement le reste de la journée.

Trunks lui n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de penser à Pan, à sa peau douce, ses yeux, ses lèvres, ses cheveux, son corps parfait... 'Non, non, ça ne va pas du tout ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Et à quoi je pensais au juste quand je l'ai appelée ange ? Au bal, ou plus exactement à Pan dans sa robe de bal, si belle, magnifique, ébluoissante et son sourire le même qu'après notre combat, et sa voix je pourrais l'entendre tout le temps... Songeait -il.

Trunks ! Entraîne toi sérieusement au lieu de rêver ! Lança Végéta.

Oui père. Se reprit Trunks en essayant de chasser une certaine jeune femme de ses pensés.

Le lendemain Trunks venait de quitter sa chambre et traversait couloir du palais après couloir lorsqu'il aperçut l'objet de ses pensés depuis deux jours, Pan se dirigeait tout droit vers lui. Il lui adressa un sourire et alla vers elle.

Trois fois en trois jours ça devient une habitude. Fit-il en guise de salut.

Je commence à croire que tu me suis. Répliqua t-elle.

Eh, c'est moi qui devrait dire ça, c'est chez moi ici.

Un point pour toi. On est à égalité comme ça.

Alors, à part bavarder un peu avec ton vieil ami, que viens tu faire dans cette partie de mon humble demeure ?

Premièrement, tu n'es pas vieux, loin de là, deuxièment ta 'demeure' est beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas humble et troisièment je viens voir Bra, Mr le curieux.

Je vois autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

Exactement ! Je passe mes journées dans la salle d'entraînement alors quand j'ai un moment de libre si je peux je passe voir ma meilleure amie.

Tu n'es là que depuis hier.

Je sais. Mes adversaires sont trop faibles !

Je te reprends comme adversaire quand tu veux !

Vraiment ? Tant mieux. Prépares toi à perdre !

Tu rêves.

Au fait, ne m'appelles plus 'ange' sans raison valable devant les autres, j'ai du inventer un bobard pour l'expliquer.

Désolé, mais je me suis souvenu de ton costume et c'est sorti tout seul.

Dans la tête de Trunks quekque chose résonnait en disant : 'Qu'est-ce qu'elle entend par raisons valables ?'

Bon je dois y aller, j'ai assez traînée ! Il faut que je m'entraîne si je veux pouvoir te battre un jour. A bientôt. Dit-elle en s'éloignant. Trunks resta quelques minutes debout au millieu du couloir à fixer l'endroit où Pan avait disparue mais il finit par se ressaisir et partir dans la direction opposée.

Les jours se poursuivirent et l'entraînement aussi. Tout les jours Trunks croisaient Pan en salle d'entraînement ou dans les couloirs du palais et à chaque fois il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui parler, de la regarder discrètement et il pensait sans cesse à elle. Ce matin là, était le dernier jour que Pan passait à s'entraîner au Palais, et cela Trunks ne le supportait pas, il voulait qu'elle reste encore, le plus près possible de lui, se disait-il alors qu'il la comtemplait de loin. Oui, il ne pensait qu'à elle, ne rêvait que d'elle. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? C'est toujours la même Pan que je connais depuis toujours, alors qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Il la regarda et ça la vérité le frappa : ce n'était plus la petite fille qu'il avait connu mais bien une femme, et c'est de cette femme qu'il était tombé amoureux ! Il l'aimait tout simplement. Sans dire un mot à personne, il alla jusqu'à sa chambre et s'y enferma.

Le soir une servante viens annoncer que le dîner était servit, mais Trunks lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas faim et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le dérange ce soir. Une heure plus tard alors qu'il était affalé sur son lit, il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir et se fermer et sentit un poid sur le bout de son lit. Il releva la tête pour voir celle de sa mère. Elle commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

Ca va, mon chéri ?

Dis maman, je peux te poser une question ?

Bien sûr.

Mmh... Comment as-tu su que tu aimais papa ?

Eh bien, ce n'est pas une question facile. Tu sais au début je le détestais, il voulait toujours se battre avec Son Goku et je sortais avec Yamcha à l'époque. Ton père n'était pas encore roi non plus. C'est à partir du moment où il est venu habiter chez mes parents que j'ai commençée à l'apprécier, finalement je n'étais plus avec Yamcha et je trouvais Végéta de plus en plus séduisant. Mais tu sais comment ton père est avec les autres, surtout à cette époque, et je ne dérogeait pas à la régle, seulement je n'ai pas abandonnée parce qu'au fond de moi je savais qu'il y avait du bon en lui. Je pense que c'est à ce moment là que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Au final j'ai épousé Végéta et plus tard tu es né, puis ta soeur.

Tu ne me l'avais jamais raconté. Dit Trunks.

Tu ne me l'avais jamais demandé. Ta soeur si, depuis qu'elle est petite elle adore notre histoire et à chaque fois, elle veut plus de détails. Elle fit une pause et fit mine de réfléchir. Ce qui est compliqué car ton père a toujours était très 'physique'. Trunks se mit à rougir et Bulma éclata de rire devant la tête de son fils.

Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certaine que ça va aller avec Pan.

Mais... Mais comment tu sais ? S'exclama t-il surprit.

Ton père me l'a dit. Il me dit tout. Dit Bulma d'un air supérieur.

Hein ? Mais, comment il est au courant lui ?

Il l'a remarqué, ce n'est pas très dur, moi-même j'avais des doutes, et il me l'a dit le soir du lendemain du bal.

Trunks était complétement abasourdi.

Est-ce que tout le monde le sait ou juste vous ?

Mmh... Je pense que ta soeur et Goten s'en sont aperçue mais pour la concernée je ne sais pas.

Trunks soupira et sourit à Bulma.

Merci maman.

De rien, mon chéri, je suis sûre que tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Si tu aimes Pan, fonce, mais je te déconseille fortement de t'amuser avec elle, sinon tu nous auras tous sur le dos et tu n'y survivras pas, je te le promet. C'est compris jeune homme ?

Je n'en avais pas l'intention et j'ai plutôt peur que ce soit elle qui me blesse.

Bulma regarda son fils dans les yeux, un instant et l'embrassa sur le front avant de quitter la pièce.

Quelques heures plus tard Trunks n'arrivait pas à dormir lorsqu'il entendit des coups à sa fenêtre, il alla devant et ce qu'il vit le surprit au plus haut point, Pan était dehors sur le balcon de sa chambre, à lui sourire derrière la baie vitrée. Il ouvrit la porte-vitre encore stupéfé.

Pan ! Comment es tu arrivée là ?

En volant. Bra a dit aux gardes de me laisser passer. Je peux entrer ?

Oui, bien sûr. Dit-il en s'écartant du passage. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ?

Je suis venu te voir. Dit-elle simplement.

Oui, ça j'avais compris mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi maintenant ?

Je m'inquiétais, ces derniers temps on se parlaient souvent mais aujourd'hui non, et tu n'est pas venu me dire au revoir, alors comme je ne sais pas quand on va se revoir je suis venu te voir, mais tu as l'air d'aller bien.

Désolé de t'avoir inquiété, je suis assez préoccupé en ce moment.

Par quoi ? Fit Pan en relevant sa tête, qu'elle avait obstinément laissé baissé depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce, découvrant un regard inquiet.

Rien de grave, ne t'en fait pas.

Tant mieux. Alors, c'est quoi qui te préoccupes tant que ça ?

Trunks rougit un peu mais il la regarda dans les yeux avant de dire :

Toi, Pan. Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à toi, tu es belle, intelligente, forte, dès que je te vois j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de t'embrasser. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, j'aime ton rire, ton sourire, ta voix, ta peau, tout chez toi. Je t'aime Pan.

Pan n'en revenait pas, il l'aimait, Trunks l'aimait vraiment, elle ! Elle était si heureuse ! Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle sauta dans ses bras, releva son visage vers celui de Trunks et dit :

Je t'aime aussi Trunks, de toute mon âme je t'aime.

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'une chose à faire. Dit-elle en souriant. Trunks sourit aussi.

Un combat ! S'exclama Pan en s'écartant de lui.

Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Parce que je me suis entraînée toute la semaine et que ce soir, je vais te battre.

Et ça peux pas attendre demain ? Fit Trunks.

Non !

Ils filèrent donc à la salle d'entraînement sans faire de bruit.

Prêt ? Demanda Pan toujours souriante. Trunks hocha la tête, et Pan s'élança en enchaînant quelques coups que Trunks contra facilement au bout de quelques instants, Pan sourit de plus belle et se transforma en super sayan.

Depuis combien de temps tu sais faire ça Pan ?

Quelques temps déjà, ça fait plusieurs années que Bra et moi, nous entraînons ensemble pour y arriver.

Sur ce, elle repartit à l'attaque et Trunks dut lui aussi se transformer en SSJ pour ne pas perdre. Pan essaya alors de donner un coup de poing à Trunks mais il para en lui bloquant le bras, pourtant Pan lui fit un sourire éclatant et embrassa Trunks, ce qui le surprit à tel point qu'il tomba sur le dos, Pan l'embrassant toujours allongée sur lui, il se reprit rapidement et répondit au baiser avec autant de passion que Pan mais ils se séparèrent au bout d'un moment.

J'ai gagnée. Sussura Pan à l'oreille de Trunks, alors qu'elle était maintenant asise à califourchon sur lui.

Avec une méthode des plus déloyale, qui cela dit est plutôt agréable mais que je ne laisserai utilisé contre moi que par toi.

Y a plutôt intérêt ! Je suis pas du genre à partager !

Moi non plus. Au fait, j'adore notre position actuelle.

Pan se pencha un peu plus et recaptura les lèvres de Trunks dans un baiser passionné.

Je te prévient on n'ira pas plus loin ce soir.

On a le temps, de toute façon.

Ils se relevèrent et retournèrent dans la chambre de Trunks.

On se voit demain ? Demanda Pan.

Bien sûr, revient me voir, d'accord ?

Ok, mais la prochaine fois c'est toi qui viendra me voir.

Promis. Dit Trunks.

Ils se sourirent, s'embrassèrent encore et...

Je t'aime. Dit Pan.

Je t'aime aussi. Répondit Trunks.

Pan s'envola par là où elle était venu et Trunks pensa qu'il allait faire de très beaux rêves cette nuit.

The end.


End file.
